The Fifth Dragon
by varioustheme
Summary: the title says it all. New dragon, new ShenGongWu, and new problems. May have alittle romance, not sure yet. Chapter 4 up! New Pen Name.
1. Chapter 1

TW: Hi there. I decide to do a Xiaolin Showdown Fic.

Omi: yeah, this one is really...well...

TW: **SAY IT! **

Omi: okay! ...good.

Rai: Heh, Heh.

TW: Okay, for that, you're doing the disclaimer. NOW!

Rai:(grumble) tigeresswarrior doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. _Thank God._

TW: On with the story!

* * *

Kimiko looks at her PDA in disbelief, 'Master Fung has got to see this.' She runs through the temple to the Shen-Gong-Wu chamber where Master Fung was sitting with Dojo on his head. (BTW: You see this a lot.) 

"Yes, Kimiko, it is true. We need to get the last dragon in training." He says seriously before the girl says anything. "Can you email her for me? I already sent the letter."

"Yes, Master Fung. What does it need to say?" The master tells her as she writes. Kimiko hits the send button.

"_Your mail has been sent,"_ A little electronic voice says.

* * *

"_You got mail."_ A figure goes over to a computer. 

"Huh? What's this? An email from…a monk temple?" A shadowy figure checks her emails. "This is really strange invite."

The email says:

"_Please, Amalia. Read your mail today and agree to come to the Xiaolin Temple to train with our other students. Your studies will be used in real life. The letter and your plane ticket will be a your house in five minutes. When you receive it, please reply as soon as possible. Have a good day." _

The girl read it over many times. "Okay, whatever. Total prank…"

"Amalia, there's a letter here for you. It's from China!" The girl, now known as Amalia, stares at the screen of her computer in shock and terror, for it had been exactly five minute since she first read the email.

The letter is put in her hand. Quickly, she rips it open. A letter falls out along a ticket. The letter has a list of what she needs to bring and a letter for her mother. "What is it, Honey?" Amalia hands her the envelope addressed to the parent.

"What do you think?"

"It is a letter explaining why you must go. I guess they really what you. Something about a scholarship you got there. Guess your going to China."

The girl nods and starts pack a few things in a bag. "China, here I come." Secretly, she smiles.

* * *

"WHAT?" Omi yells. "We are getting another monk. Is she going to be a dragon, too?" Omi crosses his arms with a mad and disapproving face. 

"That's what Master Fung says. He won't tell me what this email means though." Kimiko looks down.

Raimundo shrugs, "I guess we're back to teaching. At least he…"

"She, Raimundo, the new person she a girl. Her name is Amalia. I only know that she is very smart. I was able to find her profile online." Kimiko says.

Clay mutters, "Whatever. This little lady sounds like she will help us. But, of course, we will have to train her. With us being Wudai warriors and she will only be a dragon in training, she will have a harder time."

"Yes, Clay, she would inhale the dirt we kick up in battle." Omi smiles, head swelling with ego.

Raimundo sighs, "That is eat our dust, little buddy. Beside, that's not nice."

Clay nods, "He's right. We should be nice to the little lady. Her being new and all."

Master Fung walks up to the warriors. "We will be picking up Amalia up at the airport tomorrow. We will be taking the Golden Tiger Claw Express." He grins.

* * *

"Interesting, the Xiaolin warriors are getting a new trainee. This will be very interesting." A shadowy figure watches the happy group.

* * *

TW: Hope you liked it. 

Omi: Blah!

Rai: Well, some people have there own opinions.

TW: R and R people while I get Chase and Wuya to help we from now on.

Rai and Omi: Don't. We will behave.

TW:(grins) Good! Bye! Next Chapter is soon!


	2. Chapter 2

TW: I love you all! Thank you all for your reviews.

Rai: Thank you. At least we weren't the only one to read it.

Omi: yes thanks you.

TW: Okay, I'll be right back. Rai, Omi, answer the reveiws while I go get Chase and Wuya to help. (goes to leave)

Rai:(grabs legs and holds on, begging) Please, no Wuya or Chase.

TW: DO REVIEWS!

_To Kingofsouls:_ TW: You'll find out! ;-)

_To Omi's girl 13:_ TW; I take a look at your story. Thanks for the hug!

Rai: Read the chapter while we try to stop her from getting Wuya and Chase!

* * *

"We have landed at the Beijing airport. Please collect your travel things and prepare to exit the plane." The pilot is heard over the speaker. 

"Would you like some help, Miss?" a flight attendant asks Amelia.

Amelia gives her a questioning look. "Do I look like I need help? I got on fine," she snaps. The attendant just simply hands the girl her bags and give her the okay sign to leave the plane.

"Boy, they think that just because I can't walk, I am helpless." Amelia rolls the wheels of her wheel chair expertly.

"Master Fung, when will this _plane_ arrive?" Omi asks as he stares out the window. He has never been in an airport before.

Master Fung chuckles at Omi. "It will be here soon, Omi, very soon."

Raimundo is rolling a soccer ball on his legs. As they wait for the new girl. "This is _so_ boring. How come we had to climb the mountain but she get to use the Golden Tiger Claws express?"

Kimiko suddenly runs down the hall way from checking when flights would be in. "Her plane is coming! She should be here in 10 minutes!"

Clay mutters, uncontrollably, "Finally." Raimundo chuckles at his Texas friend. "Where is this girl from, anyway, Master Fung?"

"She is from Madrid, Spain. She also has a problem that we will have to deal with."

Omi stares at Fung, "Master, what kind of problem? Can she not speak or hear?"

Master Fung shakes his head, "No, it is kind of like that but she needs more help then hearing or speaking help."

After that, the group falls silent. Then Kimiko suddenly asks, "Is that her, Master?" She points to a girl in the crowd with long golden hair and pale skin. "She's short!"

"Yes that is her. Let me go help her with her luggage and we will be on our way back to the temple." The master walks over to the girl. Her clothes are jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a lighting blue over shirt.

"Hello. Are you this Master Fung I am suppose to meet?" Amelia asks, looking up from the letter in her lap as she sits in her wheel chair.

Master Fung nods, "Yes, I am him. You are Amelia, correct? We will be going. Your teammates are waiting by the door." He looks at the small suitcase and backpack she has in her lap also. "You want…"

"I can handle it." She follows him to meet everyone else.

"Where is Master Fung? He said meet him by the door." Raimundo impatiently moans.

"There they are," Kimiko suddenly points at Master Fung and Amelia coming toward them. The group suddenly rushes toward the new girl.

Suddenly, just as a person moves out of Amelia's way, they see her in a wheelchair. Omi suddenly has a confused look on his face. "Why are you in that chair with wheels? Do you have a broken bone in your leg?"

Master Fung shakes his head. Raimundo suddenly figures it out. "She is paralyzed."

"What was your first clue? The wheel chair?" Amelia suddenly snaps at him. "Now, where are we going? I can't walk to this temple, you know."

Kimiko walks up to Amelia, "Hi. I am Kimiko. You must be Amelia." Amelia gives her a glare that says '_and I care because…why?'_ "We will be going to the temple in a special way."

"Come on. Do you need any…" Clay starts to walk behind her and reaches to grab the handles to the chair when she suddenly moves forward.

"How are we getting to the Temple?" she repeats, this time to Master Fung. They lead her into an old closet. "Okay. What's with the closet?"

"Omi, if you would?" Master Fung nods to Omi. He pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi actives the Shen-Gong-Wu and creates a portal to the Temple. Amelia stares blankly at the portal. "Come on, new friend." Omi hands the Claws to Raimundo and jumps though. The rest of the group quickly follows him, leaving Raimundo with Amelia.

"Amelia, you're next." Raimundo motions to the portal.

Amelia points to the portal, "How?"

Raimundo smiles, "We will explain everything when we get home, the Temple." Suddenly, he pushes her chair into the portal and jumps in after her.

When they reach the Temple, Kimiko quickly shows Amelia her room. "This will be interesting." Amelia sighs as Kimiko leaves her to get settled. She stares at the mat on the floor and the chest. "This will be very interesting."

"Master Fung, if Amelia is paralyzed, how will she train with us? She can't jump or kick, can she?" Omi asks the master.

Master Fung shakes his head. "No, she won't be able to do that, yet. You four will have to help her do things she can't. But if she says she can do it, let her," he warns.

After a few minutes, the group sits at the table for lunch. "Amelia, would you care to explain to us why you can not walk?" Omi asks her.

Amelia sighs, "When I could walk, I was very fast. One day, let's just say, my speed failed me. A car hit me at the waist. I am lucky I am not fully paralyzed." Amelia suddenly looks at Master Fung. "I don't think this is the type of school I expected. Would someone care explaining why I was sent for?"

Master Fung sighs. Suddenly, Dojo slithers into the room and onto the table. Amelia stares in shock. "Dojo, could you wait till I call for you next time we have someone new here." Master Fung tells the dragon. "Amelia, this is Dojo. Dojo, this is Amelia, our new trainee."

Dojo slithers up to her and stares into her eyes, "Yup, she is the right person. I guess they haven't told you the whole story yet."

Master Fung cuts in, "The Xiaolin Temple is the home to the Xiaolin dragons. Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko are Wudai warriors. They collect Shen-Gong-Wu, like the Golden Tiger Claw, and stop evil in the world. We asked you to come to train with us and help collect the Wu."

"Why me? As you can probably see, I can't walk. How do you expect me to find these Shen-Gong-Wu?" Amelia laughs.

Clay sudden realizes something, "Wait a minute, how can you fight or train if you can't walk?"

"Simple, use my upper body strength." Amelia uses her arms to lift herself off her chair. "Who are this dragons you told me about?" she turns back to Master Fung.

"Your fellow warriors: Kimiko, the dragon of fire; Omi, dragon of water; Clay, dragon of earth; and Raimundo, dragon of wind." Master Fung smiles at her curiosity.

Amelia starts to laugh, "Right! And I am suppose to believe that baldy here can throw water at me without using a bowl!" Suddenly, she looks at Omi and he puts his palm at her and water flies out. That shuts her up.

"Tomorrow, we will start your training. Until dinner, use the time to get to know each other. You will, after all, be working together for a while." Master Fung walks out of the dinner hall leaving the warriors, Amelia and Dojo together in silence.

Amelia sighs, "So…how long have you three been at this?" she asks no one it particular.

"About a year and a half." Clay mumbles.

"How many Shen-Gong-Wu are there?"

Dojo answers, "I never counted. I think about 100. So far there have only been about 63 revealed."

Raimundo chuckles, "We don't have them all though. That idiot Jack Spicer as a few, less than a tenth of them."

"Who is this Jack Spicer? The 'ultimate evil' or something."

Everyone quickly glances around the table and burst into laugher. "Jack is the worst villain ever. Our only real worry is Chase Young and Wuya, who is just as pathetic as Jack." Kimiko explains.

"Yeah, if Chase was really after the Shen-Gong-Wu, we would have a whole lot less" Clay snorts.

Amelia grins, "So I see. Well, can someone show me around the Temple and give me a hand with my room?" Kimiko jumps up.

"We all will show you around the Temple and then I will give you a hand with your room." The group walks out of the room. They show her the training ground, the meditation room and the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

"The Wu vault is pretty protected. Only we can get in. And now, you can too." Omi leads Amelia to the edge of the stairs. "This is my favorite Wu, the Orb of Tornami." He pulls out the orb shaped Wu.

"Cool." Amelia says, with no expression in her voice. "Kimiko, can you help me will my room now."

"Sure. See you guys at dinner." Kimiko follows the new girl.

At dinner, the Wudai warriors eat fast while their new teammate just pokes at her food. "I am going to bed." She says quickly, "See ya in the morning."

"Okay, wake up is at dawn." Master Fung smiles as he hears her moan. "Good night." She rolls out of the dinning hall down to the dorms.

"Master Fung, what is her element?" Rai suddenly asks.

"Huh? Oh, she will be the dragon of lightning. But this will be very difficult with her health issue." Master Fung sighs.

Omi look at his master, "Sir, are you worried about what will happen to the team with her injury?"

"Yes. I believe though there is a Wu or two that may help her. But she must learn to except help from others." Master Fung looks at the clock. "Time for bed, warriors. Goodnight." He leaves the four and Dojo alone to pick up the table.

* * *

'_Why is she so bitter on the outside? I mean, she has to have some type of emotional feelings.'_ Clay thinks as he stares at the ceiling. Everyone has the same thoughts.

* * *

In Amelia's room, she is heard…crying? _'Why did I have to be on that road? Why?'_

TW: Read and Review!

Omi: This one was okay.

Rai: Just get on to the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

TW: HOLA!

Rai: Who gave her chocolate?

Omi: (innonent whistle) Why are you looking at me?

Rai: (rubs temples) never mind. Tigeresswarrior doesn't know X.S, luckily.

TW: Reviews!

_To kingofsouls_: TW: I picked it out of the blue while writing the story. It just seemed to be fun writing something that seems impossible. It works out as the story goes along.

_To Hellboy 686.5_: Omi: I don't think that will be for a while but I would probably do much better!

Rai: SURE! I think her injury is going to play a part though.

TW: On to the story!

* * *

"Wake up." Amelia is shaken awake, gently. 

"Five more minutes." She pulls the blanket over her head.

Kimiko giggles at her new teammate, than quickly pulls the blanket off her. "Now, or there won't be any warm pancakes on the table when you get there."

"Fine." Amelia uses her arms to pull herself up onto her wheelchair and searches for her things.

"You're going to find your robes on your chest. Master Fung always somehow finds out our size, perfectly. See ya." Kimiko points to the red and black robes on the chest along with a black sash on top of the pile and leaves her by herself. Kimiko hears the Spanish girl moan.

After a few minutes of waiting at the table, Kimiko finally decides to go see what was taking Amelia so long. "Amelia, are you done?" No answer. "Amelia, are you okay?" Kimiko decides to look into the new girl's room.

Amelia is on the floor of her room, out of breath and struggling to get up because her legs were caught on the chair. "Amelia!" Kimiko cries softly.

"Kimiko! Help!" Amelia asks without looking up. Quickly, the girls are able to get Amelia into her chair again. "Ah…thanks." Amelia mumbles.

Kimiko smiles, realizing that it was hard for her to ask for help. "No problem."

Amelia shakes her head, "Yes, it was a problem. I was late for breakfast and you were worried. I never should have agreed to coming. I will just mess everything up." Kimiko hears some tears in her voice.

"Would it help if I don't tell the boys why you were behind?" Amelia smiles in thanks. The two go down for breakfast, or whatever was left.

After quickly doing chores, everyone goes out to the training ground. "What are we doing today, Master Fung?" Raimundo asks, eyeing a basket of Wu.

"We will be doing simple combat then an obstacle course. Amelia will be giving an easier course then the rest of you, mind you." He looks at the girls. "Ladies, will you go first. No Shen-Gong-Wu or element power. Just simple moves."

The girls sigh and go to the center of the empty ground and take fighting stances. "Ready, and begin." Kimiko lunges at Amelia. She quickly moves out of the way and delivers a swift elbow to Kimiko's stomach.

"Ouch. That had to hurt," Raimundo chuckles from the sidelines. Kimiko charges again and is hit twice, back and front. After a few minutes of this, both girls are sweating and panting. They both have multiple bruises.

"Stop." Master Fung says calmly. Both girls have a face of defeat because they could not beat each other. "Very good. I truthfully had my doubts on how well you would do, Amelia." She blushes and smiles.

"Kimiko was pretty good too. After a few attacks, she figured my one weakness and used it." Amelia gives Kimiko a rare smile.

Master Fung turns to Omi and Clay, "You two are…" Suddenly, Dojo runs out onto the field with the scroll in his hands.

"No time. New Shen-Gong-Wu is about to revile itself. This one is going to help us all in the long run." Dojo calls out as he runs to the group.

"Let's get ready. Then you can explain to us on the way." Kimiko and the others race to their rooms. Amelia thinks about it but Master Fung says, "Go. We will figure out a way to let you fight." Amelia follows her comrades.

After a minute, they all meet at the vault. "Master Fung, how will we get Amelia there?" Clay asks as they wait to receive a Wu to fight with. They all are wearing normal clothes.

"You will see." He walks down into the vault and after a minute of looking, he comes out with six Shen-Gong-Wus in his arms. "Now, no complaining about who gets what." He hands everyone their usual Wu: Omi gets the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko gets the Star Hanabi, Clay gets the Fist of Tebigong and Raimundo get the Sword of the Storm.

"Huh? You still have two Wu." Amelia points out, "Do I choose?" She looks at the two in his arms.

"No, you get both." Master Fung hears jaws drop behind him. "The Crouching Cougar, so you can move around and fight with the others, and the Thorn of Thunderbolt." Amelia nods and strings the Thorn of Thunderbolt and hangs it around her neck and puts the Crouching Cougar under her arm.

Dojo call out, "Come on. Times a wasting. Let move." He grows to his 40 foot self. The team jumps on and helps Amelia up also.

After a few minutes of flying, "Dojo, what is the Wu we are after?" Kimiko asks the dragon.

"The Belt of Movement, allows the wearer to move if paralyzed. Dashi only made it to help an old friend that was paralyzed. Guess we have a special reason to get it." Dojo explains as they go into the mountains.

"Hey, I know this area. These mountains are the Sierra de Guadarrama, a mountain range north of Madrid. We're in Spain!" Amelia cheers as she looks down at her country.

"Cool!" The dragon slowly descends in the mountain range. "There it is. The golden sash at the top of the mountain." Kimiko cries out. The group quickly lands.

"Crouching Cougar." Amelia activates the Wu and gets on it. The five race to the Wu.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice rings out. "Hey, Xiaolin Losers. Thanks for finding the Wu for me." Jack Spicer flies toward the Belt of Movement.

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi sends a streak of ice at the boy genius. "That should make you cold." Omi laughs.

"Omi, it is cool you down."

"That does not make sense." Omi says, confused. Amelia races to the Wu herself on the Cougar.

"No you don't. Jack-Bots attack!" Jack sends his army of robots to attack the warriors. Then he flies again at the Wu.

"Amelia, get Jack. I'll get the belt." Clay calls out. She turns to the evil idiot and jumps at him.

"Hello, idiot." Amelia grins at Jack. As soon as he looks at her, "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" She hits the Jet pack on his back. "Bulls-eye!"

"Oh yeah. That's it, Mantis Flip Coin!" He knocks her off the Cougar with a swift kick in the chest. He watches her try getting up. "Oh my god! The newbie is paralyzed." He laughs at her.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Thorn of Thunderbolt!" She takes out his pack and he starts falling, unfortunately, toward the Wu. "Shoot!"

Both Clay and Jack grab the belt at the same time. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your game." Jack says after cursing.

Clay thinks for a second. "King of the Mountain. First one to fall loses. My Fist of Tebigong against your Mantis Flip Coin."

"I agree." The landscape changes into a mountain with a flat top. The Wudai warriors are changed into their ninja outfits while Amelia is just in her robes.

"Gon Ye Tampai!" The two boys call out showing the beginning of the showdown.

"Fist of Tebigong, Earth!" Clay attacks Jack and it forces Jack back.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack does a flip in mid air and attacks Clay, but it misses. Clay attacks him again. This time, pushing him toward the edge of the plateau.

"Any last words, Jack?" Clay says as he walks toward him. Jack opens his mouth. "Oh well. See ya." Clay gives Jack one last push making Jack fall and lose the showdown.

The landscape returns to normal. Clay is standing on a boulder with the three Shen-Gong-Wus in his arms. "Let's get home so we can get Master Fung to give Amelia the Belt himself," Dojo whispers as he expanses to the 40-foot version of himself.

Amelia gets some help from Clay and soon the Dragon flies back to China.

Amelia starts looking around at the ground. Kimiko watches her, "Amelia, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kimiko glares at her. "Okay, I just am going to miss Spain. I've live there since I was a babe. And after my accident, I thought I would never leave. Now, here I am, flying away on the back of a dragon." She starts laughing at the last part.

"I know. It is funny. I never thought I would be more than a spoiled brat from Japan. Look at me now." Kimiko laughs with her. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it at the temple. Master Fung and Dojo are always around for help."

"Yeah. I hope I can be more of help. But without the use of my legs, I feel completely useless. I also let Jack get to the Wu, making Clay do a showdown. He could have lost." Amelia looks down in shame.

Rai suddenly jumps into the conversation, "Amelia, let's just say some of us have done worst. Take Omi and me for insistence. Before we were Wudai, we were apprentices. I did something really stupid and ended up not becoming an apprentice with everyone else. After, I ran and Wuya, a ghost that worked with Jack, tricked me into helping her. Let just say, after Wuya was recaptured, the others didn't trust me right away."

Amelia smiled at this information. Omi suddenly pipes in, "And I was tricked into swearing eternal loyalty to Chase Young. It took a soccer game to get me back on the side of good. It was interesting being a cat though."

Amelia got confused, "Cat?"

"Oh, Chase turns his servants into cats of prey. Omi was turned into this cute little yellow cat. He was so cute." Clay starts laughing. Omi blushes a deep red.

"I wonder if he'll purr if we scratch behind his ears." Rai starts holding his stomach in pain.

"Okay, I get the point." Amelia starts giggling with the rest of the warriors. Omi nods in thanks.

Soon, Dojo finally lands on the ground. Master Fung brings Amelia's wheel chair over to her. After getting Amelia on it, Master Fung turns to the rest, "Did you get the Wu?"

Clay steps up and hands him the two Wu that were collected. "Ah…the Belt of Movement. Very useful in this temple." He grins at the others.

"Can we give it to her now?" Kimiko asks him.

Master Fung shakes his head, "No, at dinner. You can use this time to help Amelia learn about the different Shen-Gong-Wu and their use. Let her pick her favorite one for fighting use."

After a couple of hours, they group go to dinner. Soon, everyone is sitting down and eating. The Wudai warriors keep looking at Master Fung out of the corner of their eyes and at Amelia. After everyone is almost finished, Master Fung turns to Amelia. "Amelia?"

Amelia looks up at her name. "Yes?" She looks at everyone in confusion.

"Would you like to walk again?" Her eyes suddenly start to sparkle with knowing and hope, also some happiness mixed in.

Amelia starts grinning from ear to ear. "So that's why everyone was so secretive about exactly what that Wu did. Oh, I would love to walk again."

Master Fung smiles and pulls out the Wu from under the table. "Here you go. You put it on like a belt under your cloths. Every morning, you will have to say its name to get it to work but it will work fine until you go to bed."

Kimiko immediately gets up to help her put it on. Amelia smiles thanks around the table. "Belt of Movement." She says. The Wu starts to glow. Amelia closes her eyes tightly. Then she pulls herself out of the wheel chair.

Kimiko moves the chair out of the way. Amelia release the table she was holding on to for support. She lands on her feet and stays standing. A cheer bursts out around the table. Amelia starts to cry, cry in happiness. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone." She manages to chock out between sobs of joy.

"Group hug!" Rai cries out. The warriors embrace Amelia in a big bear hug.

But Master Fung breaks up the moment. "Okay, now bed. Everyone is up at sunrise and doing chores. Yes, you too, Amelia. Now, good night." Everyone groans in unison. What a way to start being able to walk again. Chores.

* * *

Rai: CHORES! 

TW: Yup. I decided to get someone to help me deal with you boys. Come on out!

Amelia: Hola! I can walk!

Omi: Yes, now only if I can...

TW: Don't you go anywhere Omi.

Amelia: Have fun reading our story! Please Review! (turns around)** OMI! RAI! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE NOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello there peoples. I love you all! (big hugs)

Rai: She changed her pen name so she's happy you all found the story.

Omi: Even though we aren't. (grumble, grumble)

Amelia: (snaps Omi upside the head) No trash talking her! Varioustheme doesn't own X.S.

Omi: Luckily. (gets kicked where sun dont shine)

Rai: (wince) Ouch! Well, on to the story.

* * *

After a few weeks, everything became normal. Everyone got up and did chores at dawn, then breakfast, and finally to the training. Amelia was still an in training but she was still good.

* * *

Amelia comes on of her room, with clothes and hair dripping wet. She yells out, "Raimundo! Where are you, you little…" 

"Hello, Amelia. Having a good day?" Master Fung walks up behind her.

Amelia suddenly smiles, "Yes, Master Fung. My day has been fine. Yours?" She spots Raimundo out a window, behind Master Fung.

"Excellent. Hope you enjoy the rest of it." They bow and the master walks off.

Amelia runs over to the window, "Raimundo! You are dead! You hear me? Dead!"

Kimiko watches Amelia threaten Raimundo from the window. He obliviously had done something. Probably just because she was lower than him. "Amelia, don't lose your head. It was just some water." Raimundo tries to shrug it off.

"Just some… Raimundo that water ruined my painting that I was working on! You will pay for that!" Amelia threatens him. Kimiko chuckled. Amelia usually did get even, one way or another. Usually, it was embarrassing, and funny.

Raimundo makes a sad, worried face, teasing her. "Oh no! Amelia is going to get me! Help!"

"Raimundo. Tu estas un asno! Hijo de una perra! Caes de la tierra!"**(1) **Amelia starts to swear in Spanish. Kimiko doesn't understand a word but Raimundo understands enough to get the point.

"Okay! I get the point!" Raimundo covers his mouth in surprise. He gets out of her view so she can't throw more insults.

Amelia starts drying herself off. "Hey, Amelia. Do I want to know what you said to Rai?" Kimiko appears behind her.

Amelia smiles, "No you don't! Now, how can I get Rai back without getting in trouble with Master Fung? Water won't work. Maybe kicking his butt at practice later may help. Or getting then next Shen-Gong-Wu before him, but I don't know if that will happen." Amelia starts walking toward her room.

"How about making another painting and give it to him?" Kimiko suggests.

"Huh? How'll that help?"

"For one, he'll see what you do with paints and feel sorry for ruining this one. AND it will annoy him that you didn't try to prank him back. He'll be so busy looking over his shoulder, he can't prank you again." Kimiko explains.

Amelia weights the options, "Good idea. What should I paint?"

"A picture of something he likes, like a Brazilian scene or sports, like soccer and surfing. Or even me. He is in love with me." Kimiko thinks.

Amelia chuckles. "True. Maybe it can be…" She starts whispering into Kimiko's ear.

"Good idea. He'll love it. You can do a painting like that for everyone." Kimiko suggests.

Amelia smiles. "You know, that's a good idea. Everyone will love them. But if I do, acted surprised." She warns the girl.

Kimiko smiles. "And you'll have enough time to do them. It will be fun. Besides, I've seen your paintings of dragons. They will come out great."

Amelia walks into her room. Kimiko runs back outside to find Rai. Amelia wouldn't hurt him now but she will. "Hey, Kimiko. Did you calm Amelia down yet?" Raimundo calls from a bush.

"She has, Rai. But now you need to deal with me. The painting that was ruined was a painting she was doing for my family!" Kimiko starts fuming. After a minute, Rai is on the ground, covered with burns and bruises.

* * *

Amelia leans out her window, watching Kimiko helping her with her Rai problem. She has a new board on the easel with a pencil sketch on it. "Rai and Kimiko. You to are made for each other. If I have extra time before Christmas, I have one more painting to do."

* * *

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo calls out into the dorm hallway. It was midnight! Wonderful! 

Clay sleepy walks out of his room, "Dojo, it's the middle of the night. What Shen-Gong-Wu relives itself at night?"

Dojo expanses himself, "No time now. Get on." The five of the warriors get on Dojo's back wearily. "The Wu is the Lullaby Bird. It puts the listeners to sleep instantly. The activator blows into it and instant sleep."

"Great. When we get home, Dojo is using it!" Amelia calls wearily.

Dojo disagrees, "The Lullaby Bird makes the victims have nightmares of the worst kind. Worst fears are easier to handle then the nightmares."

Omi rubs the sleep away, "Great. Just apple like."

Everyone groans but they don't have the energy to correct him. "Where we going?" Kimiko rubs her eyes.

"Where it's not night, Guatemala!" Dojo flies very fast toward the other country. Slowly, the sunlight grows and becomes easy to see. Soon, they are in a field surrounded by trees.

Everyone starts walking around the area. They hoped that Jack was too lazy to wake up and Wuya was trying to get Chase to come with her. So, they just started looking lazily. Suddenly, Amelia cries out, "I found it!" She point into a tree high above everyone's heads.

"I'll get it!" Raimundo uses the wind to push himself up to the right level. Suddenly, an arrow flies through the air and hits Rai in the shoulder, right near his neck.

Kimiko cries out, "Rai!" Amelia quickly moves into action. She runs under where Rai was falling to in a flash, from 25 meter out, and catches him easily. She then runs and jumps up a tree, bouncing from tree to tree, gaining height.

"Amelia, watch out!" Clay calls out. An arrow flies at Amelia. Some how, she is out of harms way in a millisecond. She grabs the Shen-Gong-Wu and jumps back to her friends.

"Dojo, get ready!" Amelia orders. She hands the Wu to Kimiko, "Clay, keep those arrows away from Rai and Dojo, Omi, help me carry Rai to Dojo. Kimiko, follow us!" She grabs Rai by the arms and pulls him on her back with Omi giving her a little help.

Quickly, she is on Dojo's back. Omi, Kimiko and Clay jump on. Soon, they are out of harm's way. Amelia starts breathing heavy. "Everyone okay?" She looks at her teammates. They nod. She turns to Rai.

"Shoulder, hurt. Pain," he mutters through tense teeth. Kimiko looks over Amelia's shoulder and sees Rai's shirt covered in blood around the arrow shaft. Amelia rips off the shirt to look at the full damage.

"Omi, I need a little water. Clay, crave this stone into a sharp knife shape. Kimiko, tear the shirt into strips and get Omi to give you a little water on the strips and warm them up. I'll tell you when I need them."

She takes the makeshift knife from Clay and starts cutting the arrow out. Slowly, she pulls the end out entirely. Omi helps her wash off the wound then they get the makeshift bandages on the wound.

"Dojo. I don't care how cold it would make us but speed up. We need to get Rai back to the temple. NOW!" Amelia screams.

After minutes of blood freezing speed, Dojo finally lands. "Go get Mater Fung." Soon, they have Rai in the medical part of the temple.

After what seems like an entirety, Master Fung finally walks out. "He's going to be okay. Minor blood lose and nerve damage but thanks to Amelia's quick thinking, he's going to live." A sigh of relief is let go around the room.

* * *

The next morning came, Rai was still in the medical part so everyone ate and did their chores silently. They walk out onto the training area. Soon, Master Fung walks onto the field. "No practice today, with Rai injured. You may go see him. Kimiko, he asked for you first." 

Kimiko nods her head and walk toward the medical rooms. She walks into the room where Raimundo was put. "Hey. Morning." She whispers.

"It isn't a library. You can speak normally." He laughs. "So, what happened? All I remember was the pain of the arrow being stopped then I lost it. The only thing I remember clearly is a warm voice talking to me the whole time, keeping me calm. Was that you?" Raimundo looks at her.

She smiles but shakes her head, "No, that was Amelia. Her quick thinking saved you. She talked you through the whole time she was taking the arrow out. She saved you from that fall. Amelia was the one who was in charge when you were hit. I was just thinking of the pain and crying the whole time."

Rai is surprised by her response, "Amelia saved me? She took out the arrow, stopped my bleeding and saved me from falling from 20 yards in the air?"

Kimiko nods, "Yup. She even got Clay and Omi to follow her orders."

"Oh. I thought someone else…" Raimundo falls silent. Soon, he waves her off. When he is left alone in the room, he calls out, "Okay, Master Fung, you can come out now."

"Well, what do you think? She saved your life, her life and your friends' lives. She may have been as scared as everyone else but she stayed cool. From Clay and Omi's versions of the event, she was faster than they have seen you move. And she bounced from tree to tree, climbing. She even avoided an arrow that would have killed anyone else."

Rai looks around and at his arm, "She's ready. But let me be out of here before you promote her. I want to talk to her."

Master Fung smiles, "I am sure she will be happy to talk." He leaves the room.

Dojo slithers into the room and sits with Rai while they wait. "So, Rai, are you surprised at your rescuer?"

He smiles, "Not really. I just want to hear what she wants to say." Dojo leaves the room. Soon, Amelia comes into the room.

"Hey, Raimundo. How's the arm?" She looks at his bandaged arm. "They fix it up right?"

He looks into her eyes and mutters, "You did save me. I guess that's your payback."

"Nope. I have something else in mind." Rai's face goes pale. "Don't worry. It won't be that bad. More surprise than horror."

Rai sighs, "How did you save me? You were a good 20-25 yards away from me. I can't even disappear and appear in milliseconds."

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "All I thought about was saving you and getting the Wu before whatever it was got it, and to get everyone out of there. How I was so fast? Honestly, I'm clueless."

Rai sighs. Under his breath, he mutters, "Lighting speed and an optimistic heart."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Ah, how did you get Omi and Clay to listen to you?" Rai asks.

Amelia says, "I don't know. I guess they were scared so they listened to whatever was reasonable to save our butts." She smiles.

"True." Rai starts laughing. Suddenly, a bolt of pain surges through his shoulder. He grabs it tightly, "Ouch!"

Amelia's eyebrows knit together in concern, "It still hurts, huh? Do you want me to leave?"

"If you want to. Bye," Rai mutters through tense teeth.

"Bye." Amelia leaves the room. She slowly walks to her room. Amelia sits down in the middle and start to meditate. Slowly, her eyes open and she gazes around the room. Her eyes fall on the easel.

The paint on it was a grayish white color. The colors formed clouds. A sketchbook next to it has many pictures of dragons and mystical beast. It even has pictures of her friends.

She sighs.

* * *

It was a week later before Raimundo got out of the medical center of the temple. At the obstacle course, he stands at the start/finish line with a stopwatch and clipboard. Clay, Kimiko and Omi were sitting at on the bench with Dojo. Amelia stood at the line. 

"Go!" Amelia sprints into the course. It is a slightly harder one then she is use to. She takes off. Seconds later she is standing at the line with the stuffed dog in her hands.

"Done!" Rai's mouth hands open in surprise. Everyone else is used to this, because they've been training together since the day after their vacation day. "How did I do?"

Raimundo tries to say something, but Clay cuts in. "Better than yesterday. Which was better than the day before." He starts counting on his fingers.

"Why is everyone so surprise? I was always fast." Amelia brushes off the stares. She turns around and walks toward the sidelines. "Rai, you turn."

"Actually, the course would need to be different to be a challenge for you friends, Amelia." Master Fung walks out onto the field. "Besides, it is lunch time. You may have the afternoon off." Everyone runs toward the dinning room.

Oddly, Rai would get there first. But Amelia beat him, easily. After a quick lunch, Amelia locks herself into her room.

Omi turns to Kimiko, "Do you know what she does every day she locks herself into her room?"

Kimiko shakes her head, "No, I don't." It was a lie. She knew that Amelia was making Christmas presents.

* * *

Hours later, everyone, minus Amelia, who was always late, sat at the table. They took this time to talk. "Warriors, do you think Amelia is ready to be promoted?" Master Fung asks as he closes the door. 

Everyone gazes around the table, afraid to be the first to answer. "Yes, I do. She saved Rai's life and ours. She also has been doing well at training." Kimiko pipes up.

"She's right. If is wasn't for her, I wouldn't be around." Raimundo adds sorrowfully, looking at his shoulder.

Omi thinks, "She has the speed of lighting, Master. Amelia is going through the in training course with ease."

"She dedicates herself to what she is doing, even if it is dangerous or easy. She practically disappears when she runs. I have seen her try standing without use of the Wu once." Clay admits.

Master Fung nods his head, "I have seen improvement myself, young monks. Did you notice anything about her attitude? She has opened up to others since she has arrived to the temple."

Dojo suddenly jumps onto the table, "So, when is the promotion? Tomorrow? Tonight? Now?"

Everyone starts to smile. "Tomorrow, during training. No one may speak of this till then. Understand?" Master Fung glares at Omi.

"Yes, Master Fung." Everyone says in unison. Soon, Amelia walks into the room.

"Sorry. I was working on something and I lost track of time." She smiles a sorry. Soon, everyone is eating. Amelia notices something in their behavior, but she decides to shrug it off.

Soon, everyone goes to bed. Amelia's light stays on till late hours. On the floor, leaning against a wall, was one finished painting. On the easel, there was one that was almost finished. It had brown tone painting covering it.

After the clock hits midnights, Amelia finally steps away from the easel. "Rai, done. Clay almost finished. Just have to do Kimiko's, Omi's and Master Fung and Dojo's." She smiles to herself.

* * *

A shadowy figure sits outside of Amelia's window, watching her paint. "Hmm, this dragon in training is very loyal to her friends and persisted. She will be a good target to use to get close to Master Fung and the Dragons." 

The figure smiles, turns and bounces away into the night.

Me: Okay, I guess I have to tell you what Amelia says in Spanish.

Amelia: No, I will so you don't get into trouble. I said, "You are an ass! Son of a bitch! Fall off the world!"

Omi: (jaw drop) Amelia can swear?

Rai: Yeah. (rubs shoulder) Did you have to shoot me in the shoulder with and arrow?

Me: (hide bow) Who me? I can't even hit the broad side of a barn!

Amelia: Whatever. Just, please, review before our authoress kills someone!


End file.
